


How It Could Have Been

by Akinasky



Series: SterekWeek 17/18 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Wolf Moon, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, sterekmeetcute, sterekweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles drags Scott out into the forest looking for a dead body and finds a werewolf instead.





	How It Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrote the first meeting, Sterek style for Sterekweek 2017

Stiles looked back, as Scott was falling behind again as they trekked through the woods. Having asthma was tough but seriously, why did the guy come out here with him if it was just going to take forever.

Oh right, because Stiles stopped at the McCall house on the way out here and demanded that Scott join him on yet another adventure. The Stiles and Scott Show, this was what they did well without the dead body normally.

He could hear the panting getting worse as he kept walking. Stiles snorted, shaking his head, "And you want to be first line this year? Really?"

"It's good," _pant pant_ "t’have dreams."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I guess, even if it's completely unrealistic. Sure, have fun sucking all year."

"Hey!" but it was more air than word, Stiles chuckled again.

"You know it to be true Scott now focus, we are looking for a dead body here. And we can’t get caught by my dad’s deputies and we gotta get there first!"

"And why are we looking for a dead body again?"

"Because I am going to solve the case and then dad will let me work at the station."

Scott groaned. Stiles had spent the last year playing at being a cop and Scott frequently was brought out on his escapades. He really should be used to it by now.

Then they heard the barking and Stiles tripped into a run just as Scott did the same and they were struggling through the forest at a fast clip. He looked back after a few minutes and realized Scott wasn't behind him anymore and kept looking just as he stumbled and fell into something then he was on the ground before he knew what hit him. He groaned as the pain lanced through his back and he chuckled because this was the kind of stuff he got himself into when he decided to play detective.

“What are you doing here? This is private property!” someone snapped and Stiles looked up and despite the dark, he could see the striking features and the leather jacket. Stiles looked around but Scott was nowhere to be found. The guy snarled, “Well!”

Stiles scrambled to his feet, struggling through the pain of his bad landing and laughed, “I’m working with the cops, you know they are looking for something out here.”

The guy glared and his eyebrows were bushy and incredibly expressive. Stiles grinned, he didn’t know when growly dudes in the woods became a thing of his but then again the guy wasn’t bad looking. “You are not working with the cops, you’re what like fifteen?”

“Sixteen thank you very much,” Stiles responded, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking around. He pointed to the guy, “Why are you out here?”

“Because this is my family’s land, why are you really out here?”

“To meet cute guys of course,” Stiles responded flippantly and took a step forward. He didn’t really know if he was making it up to distract Mr. Growly or not but it didn’t really matter for now.

“You come to the woods in the middle of the night, where the cops are looking for a dead body, to meet guys?”

“Well when you say it like that, it makes it sound weird.” Stiles paused and took a step forward and husked, “Don’t make it weird.”

The other guy took two steps back and his eyes flashed a supernatural blue, Stiles gasped in surprise and stepped back too. “What the hell! Are those fangs? Are you a vampire?” Stiles stammered as the guy snarled at him.

“No,” he snapped, turning away and shaking his head a little. Like he was shaking off the whatever that happened to his face. When he turned back he was normal and glaring, “Look, you need to leave!”

Stiles took a deep breath and really looked at the guy, pulling out his phone and shinning the flashlight in his face. Recognition hit him, “You’re Derek Hale!”

Derek stumbled, “What?”

His fear and nervousness died in the wake of curiosity. He held his hands up to try and keep the other guy from running off like he so desperately wanted to do. “I remember you from after the – that thing happened. Is this why it happened? There’s something about you that’s not ‘normal’ because then you were just gone and now your back and flashing your eyes at me! I wouldn’t mind if you flashed something else.” Stiles couldn’t help it when he winked, this really wasn’t the kind of guy he should be trying to meet but now he was curious and there was nothing like curiosity to get rid of fear or apprehension. That’s how it was for Stiles anyway.

“Why do you know all that?” Derek whispered, still sounding angry despite the clear anxiety. He was basically vibrating in front of Stiles.

“I’m Stiles…Stilinski.” He gestured wildly, “My dad is the Sheriff and he has been on the force a long time. I remember when it happened; it wasn’t long after – you know, my mom. I was just looking for something to stick my nose into, I didn’t do it to hurt you. I just thought maybe you understood what it was like, to lose someone.”

Derek shrugged and before Stiles could say anything else, he took off into the dark leaving the teenager sputtering with annoyance and the weird self-destructive desire to chase after the guy.

Instead his arms flopped to his sides and he turned to head back to where he last saw Scott.

Only to run into his dad, Stiles groaned. This was not turning out to be a good night.

 

Derek stood pacing in the rotted out, hollow skeleton of his once family home snarling, “Stupid, stupid, stupid. What were you thinking!”

He came back to Beacon Hills to find his sister and get her to come back with him. They shouldn’t be here; the hunters could find them here. The only thing he found was his sister, already killed and dumped in the woods as bait for him to find. That was his only excuse for flashing his eyes and teeth at the teenager; he was rudderless without his alpha. He was alone.

And now the kid knew about him and they were going to find him and finally finish what the fire started all those years ago.

“Stilinski,” he muttered. “The Sheriff’s kid shouldn’t be too hard to find. But what are you going to do with him when you do find him?” he muttered to himself. He could start at the sheriff’s station. He got a pretty good scent from the kid from the woods, plus there would be records.

Again, he didn’t know what he was going to do to the kid, besides appeal to his humanity, to not tell anyone he was there. How was he supposed to appeal to anyone though? He barely appealed to his sister and she loved him because she had to. They were all each other have.

Well, had.

Derek sighed and looked out the window towards the forest, took a deep breath and ran. He left the Hale house and headed back towards the town and aimed towards the station because he didn’t know what else to do. The sky was dark still but his wolf eyes more than made up for the lack of light. It had been years since he’d been in Beacon Hills but it was his home once, before the fire and before Paige. Before Kate.

Now it was just another place to die or run from. It was the only choice he had.

Moving into the town proper, where there were more residential parts he stopped and lifted his head and took a deep breath through his nose. There was a hint of the scent, boy and sweat and intelligence. He didn’t even know that had a scent but the moment in the woods, Derek knew that this kid was smarter than he had a right to be. It was going to get him hurt, in this world of hunters and werewolves, so Derek had to be sure that he didn’t unwittingly step into it.

Following the scent he found a beat up blue jeep and something flashed at the edge of his memory. The jeep, belonging to someone else maybe, once upon a time. He didn’t remember for sure but the boy’s smell was here. It was the right place.

He looked up towards the second floor and found the light on and a blur of motion. He looked around, making sure no one would see him when he jumped up to the second story window, rushed the side of the house and jumped to the window. He latched onto the side of the house and shoved the window open. Just as his body was swaying, the window opened and he rolled head over feet into the room. He landed in a defensive crouch and watched and the teenager flailed and screeched before he cleared his throat and stared.

“Derek Hale, I figured you wouldn’t be able to come in without an invitation,” he stammered.

“I’m not a vampire!” Derek snapped.

“What are—whatcha doin’ here?”

“Look, what you saw earlier. It wasn’t anything you should tell anyone about okay!” he tried to sound serious, growling and dangerous but mostly sounds scared and pleading.

The human stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling one of his legs up and tucking his chin on his upraised knee. “I’m not going to tell anyone, if you tell me what I saw earlier. Come on, its not like anyone would believe me anyway.”

“Why do you think you saw anything?” Derek demanded, standing and moving as far from the human as he could, despite the submissive form and the defenselessness of the young man Derek felt vulnerable and exposed.

He can’t trust a human with the truth. The last time Derek did that, his life burned up. Stiles just smiled, “I believe all sorts of things that logic can’t explain. My mom taught me,” he said the word with a negligent shrug but his scent soured with pain, it was old like the cemetery weeks after someone’s been buried. The pain and loss wasn’t fresh but it wasn’t without pain.

“You didn’t see anything, you don’t have proof!” Derek snapped again.

Stiles looked over at his phone, raising his brow, “Maybe I don’t but maybe I do. Just tell me what you are and I promise I won’t tell anyone. Not even Scott. Scott’s my best friend. Scott’s my bro. I don’t hide anything from him but I would keep this from him if it meant I got to know. So tell me. Tell me please! Say it say it say it!”

“Oh my god, shut up!” Derek growled. Did the kid ever shut up, like ever? Did he need to breathe? “I’m a werewolf.”

Stiles’s eyes lit up and he jumped to his feet and rushed forward to press a hand to Derek’s cheek, “Yes, I knew it! I wanted to be right! Show me! Show me for real!”

The werewolf pulled away, dragging Stiles’s hands away from his skin, choking in the scent of the kid’s excitement. Trying not to be pleased that he didn’t scare Stiles, pleased that maybe he didn’t need to be alone. Trying desperately not to notice the spark of arousal at their continued contact. Derek shoved himself away from the teen only to find he was fetched up against the wall.

“How could you know?” Derek whispered.

Stiles shrugged again, still grinning, “Dude, this is Beacon Hills. Home of the weird.”

And who could argue with that.

 

Derek did end up showing him that night and when they found out about Scott, Stiles insisted that the best friend and the beta meet each other so Derek could show Scott his ‘wolfy ways’. Scott was judgmental and stupid, like any other teenager but Derek wasn’t there to be his alpha so they got along pretty well. And for once Derek didn’t think he had to be alone again. Maybe Beacon Hills could be more than the place he ran from.

Maybe he could have a pack, some friends, and a home here again.

Then again, at least he had Stiles who always seemed to smell like arousal and happy insanity these days and maybe just maybe someday he was going to kiss that human just to see what love might be like.

One more time.


End file.
